The invention relates to liquid personal wash compositions comprising a sunscreen component and minimal required levels of cationic polymer. The compositions provide high deposition of sunscreen component; good SPF (xe2x80x9csun protection factorxe2x80x9d) values as defined in applicants"" SPF tests; and good consumer acceptable levels of lather.
It is extremely difficult to provide liquid personal wash compositions with sunscreen components or agents which sunscreen components may be readily deposited on the skin or other surface. One significant problem is that the sunscreen agents will generally be solubilized by the surfactant and, while they may be deposited during lathering, they will be removed by rinsing.
The art does teach use of certain cationic polymers to enhance deposition of sunscreen materials onto the hair and protect from harmful effects of sunlight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,928 to Birtwistle, for example, teaches use of a cationic derivative of polygalactomannan gum for such purpose. The level of sunscreen is never at such a high level, however, that the sunscreen will not solubilize in surfactant solution (column 2, lines 54-57). By contrast, sunscreens of the invention are used in concentrations above their solubility limit in the surfactant system in which they are used at least in part to ensure minimum levels of deposition.
EP Publication 552024 to Unilever is also concerned with enhancing deposition of cosmetic agents, including sunscreens. Here, an additional oil phase is added in order to reduce solubilization of the oil/sunscreen into the surfactant phase thereby allowing more sunscreen to be available for deposition upon rinsing. The subject invention, by contrast, does not rely on an oil carrier to enhance deposition (the oil is said to reduce solubility of component in surfactant phase and thus enhance deposition). Further the subject invention requires use of relatively high levels of cationic polymer to both enhance deposition of sunscreen (sunscreens being used at much higher levels than those used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,928 noted above) and increase SPF (xe2x80x9csun protection factorxe2x80x9d).
EP 313,303 (assigned to Procter and Gamble) discloses compositions comprising tocopherol sorbate (antioxidant) which may be used in combination with sunscreen agents. The compositions must also comprise anti-inflammatory agent and topical carrier. There is no recognition from this reference of using cationic polymer to enhance sunscreen deposition, particularly in formulations containing high amounts of sunscreen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,321 and 4,933,174 to Bernstein teach method of using liquid detergent with sunscreen agent. The compositions contain only nonionic and amphoteric surfactants, unlike the cleansing compositions of the invention which must contain at least 5% anionic.
WO 99/13854 (assigned to Colgate) discloses a skin cleansing, sun protecting composition comprising (a) a sun protection hydrophobic agent; (b) a polar organic solvent less polar than water; (c) oil; and (d) cleansing effective amount of surfactant or mixture thereof wherein oil/polar solvent ratio is 1:4 to 1:0.8. In contrast to the aqueous systems of the subject invention, this is a non-aqueous system (see bottom of page 11).
Other references teach compositions which may contain surfactant, N-polymer and benefit agent (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,576 to Verdiccio et al.; EP 117,135). These references fail to focus on sunscreens and/or to teach or suggest that sunscreens must be used in amounts beyond their solubility limit in the surfactant systems in which they are used; and that, when sunscreen is used in such large amounts, cationic polymer (at relatively large levels) both enhances deposition and SPF values.
Unexpectedly, applicants have now discovered that minimum required levels of cationic polymer can be used to deposit sunscreen even in compositions comprising sunscreen at levels beyond their solubility limit in the surfactant system in which the sunscreen is found. This combination of high levels of sunscreen and cationic (as noted it was never previously recognized cationics could be used to provide enhanced effect even when such large amounts of sunscreen are used) leads not only to deposition of much greater amounts of sunscreen (at least 10 xcexcg/cm2), but to enhanced SPF (at least 2). Further, compositions have lather of greater than 70 ml (using funnel test) and are good cleansing compositions. In some embodiments, crystallization control agents suppress crystallization of sunscreen component(s) and may help enhance deposition even further.
More specifically, compositions of the invention are opaque (less than 50% transmittance at a visible wavelength) personal wash cleansing compositions comprising:
(a) 5% to 70% by wt. of a surfactant or surfactants selected from the group consisting of anionic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic and cationic surfactants wherein at least one surfactant is an anionic surfactant comprising at least 3% by wt., preferably at least 5%, more preferably at least 7% by wt. of total composition;
(b) 0.5 to 5% by wt. of a cationic polymer;
(c) 1% to 35% by wt. of a sunscreen or mixture of sunscreens;
wherein concentration of sunscreen component (c) is above the solubility limit of the sunscreen component in the surfactant system in which said sunscreen component is used;
wherein the composition has SPF factor of at least 2, preferably 2.5, more preferably 3.0;
wherein the sunscreen has deposition of at least 10 xcexcg/cm2 preferably at least 15 xcexcg/cm2, more preferably at least 20 xcexcg/cm2; and
wherein composition has lather volume of greater than 70 ml using funnel test.
The present invention relates to opaque (less than 50% transmittance at visible wavelength) personal wash cleansing composition comprising (percent by weight).
(a) 5% to 70%, preferably 7% to 60% of a surfactant or surfactant selected from the group consisting of anionic, nonionic, amphoteric, zwitterionic and cationic surfactants wherein at least one surfactant is an anionic surfactant comprising at least 3% weight by weight, preferably at least 5%, more preferably at least 7% of total composition;
(b) 0.5, more preferably at least 1.0% by wt. to 5% cationic polymer. Preferably the polymer is a cationically modifier guar (e.g. cationic derivative of guar);
(c) 1% to 35% preferably 3% to 30%, more preferably 5% to 30% sunscreen or mixture of sunscreens;
wherein concentration of sunscreen component (c) is above the solubility limit of the sunscreen component in the surfactant system in which said sunscreen component is used;
wherein the composition has SPF factor of at least 2;
wherein the sunscreen has deposition of at least 10 xcexcg/cm2; and
wherein composition has lather volume of greater than 70 ml using funnel test.
Surfactants
The surfactants of the invention may be chosen from the group consisting of anionic, nonionic, amphoteric/zwitterionic, cationic surfactants and mixtures thereof.
Examples of anionic surfactants are soap and anionic non-soap surfactants that can be exemplified by the alkali metal salts of organic sulfate having in their molecular structure an alkyl radical containing from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms and a sulfonic acid or sulfuric acid ester radical (included in the term alkyl is the alkyl portion of higher acyl radicals). Preferred are the sodium, ammonium, potassium or triethanolamine alkyl sulfates, especially those obtained by sulfating the higher alcohols (C8-C18 carbon atoms), sodium coconut oil fatty acid monoglyceride sulfates and sulfonates; sodium or potassium salts of sulfuric acid esters of the reaction product of 1 mole of a higher fatty alcohol (e.g., tallow or coconut oil alcohols) and 1 to 12 moles of ethylene oxide; sodium or potassium salts of alkyl phenol ethylene oxide ether sulfate with 1 to 10 units of ethylene oxide per molecule and in which the alkyl radicals contain from 8 to 12 carbon atoms, sodium alkyl glyceryl ether sulfonates; the reaction product of fatty acids having from 10 to 22 carbon atoms esterified with isethionic acid and neutralized with sodium hydroxide; water soluble salts of condensation products of fatty acids with sarcosine; and others known in the art for example, sulfosuccinates, sarcosinates, taurates, phosphate and those listed in the McCutcheon""s Encyclopedia of Surfactants. 
The anionic surfactant must comprise at least 3% weight by weight of the compositions of the invention, preferably at least 5%, more preferably at least 7% by wt.
Additionally, nonionic surfactants can also be present in the composition alone or together with anionic or other surfactants to provide a cleansing and mildness effect. Typical examples of such nonionic surfactants can be broadly defined as compounds produced by the condensation of alkylene oxide groups (hydrophilic in nature) with an organic hydrophobic compound, which may be aliphatic or alkyl aromatic in nature. Examples of preferred classes of nonionic surfactants are:
1. The polyethylene oxide condensates of alkyl phenols, e.g., the condensation products of alkyl phenols having an alkyl group containing from about 6 to 12 carbon atoms in either a straight chain or branched chain configuration, with ethylene oxide, the said ethylene oxide being present in amounts equal to 10 to 60 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alkyl phenol. The alkyl substituent in such compounds may be derived from polymerized propylene, diisobutylene, octane, or nonane, for example.
2. Those derived from the condensation of ethylene oxide with the product resulting from the reaction of propylene oxide and ethylene diamine products which may be varied in composition depending upon the balance between the hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements which is desired. For example, compounds containing from about 40% to about 80% polyoxyethylene by weight and having a molecular weight of from about 5,000 to about 11,000 resulting from the reaction of ethylene oxide groups with a hydrophobic base constituted of the reaction product of ethylene diamine and excess propylene oxide, said base having a molecular weight of the order of 2,500 to 3,000, are satisfactory.
3. The condensation product of aliphatic alcohols having from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, in either straight chain or branched chain configuration with ethylene oxide, e.g., a coconut alcohol ethylene oxide condensate having from 10 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of coconut alcohol, the coconut alcohol fraction having from 10 to 14 carbon atoms. Other ethylene oxide condensation products are ethoxylated fatty acid esters of polyhydric alcohols (e.g., Tween 20-polyoxyethylene (20) sorbitan monolaurate).
4. Long chain tertiary amine oxides corresponding to the following general formula:
R1R2R3Nxe2x86x920
wherein R1 contains an alkyl, alkenyl or monohydroxy alkyl radical of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties, and from 0 to 1 glyceryl moiety, and R2 and R3 contain from 1 to about 3 carbon atoms and from 0 to about 1 hydroxy group, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl, hydroxy ethyl, or hydroxy propyl radicals. The arrow in the formula is a conventional representation of a semipolar bond. Examples of amine oxides suitable for use in this invention include dimethyldodecylamine oxide, oleyl-di(2-hydroxyethyl) amine oxide, dimethyloctylamine oxide, dimethyldecylamine oxide, dimethyltetradecylamine oxide, 3,6,9 trioxaheptadecyldiethylamine oxide, di(2-hydroxyethyl)-tetradecylamine oxide, 2-dodecoxyethyldimethylamine oxide, 3-dodecoxy-2-hydroxypropyldi(3-hydroxypropyl)amine oxide, dimethylhexadecylamine oxide.
5. Long chain tertiary phosphine oxides corresponding to the following general formula:
R Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3Pxe2x86x920
wherein R contains an alkyl, alkenyl or monohydroxyalkyl radical ranging from 8 to 20 carbon atoms in chain length, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties and from 0 to 1 glyceryl moiety and Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each alkyl or monohydroxyalkyl groups containing from 1 to 3 carbon atoms. The arrow in the formula is a conventional representation of a semipolar bond. Examples of suitable phosphine oxides are: dodecyldimethylphosphine oxide, tetradecylmethylethylphosphine oxide, 3,6,9-trioxaoctadecyldimethylphosphine oxide, cetyldimethylphosphine oxide, 3-dodecoxy-2-hydroxypropyldi(2-hydroxyethyl) phosphine oxide, stearyldimethylphosphine oxide, cetylethyl propylphosphine oxide, oleyldiethylphosphine oxide, dodecyldiethylphosphine oxide, tetradecyldiethylphosphine oxide, dodecyldipropylphosphine oxide, dodecyldi(hydroxymethyl)phosphine oxide, dodecyldi(2-hydroxyethyl)phosphine oxide, tetradecylmethyl-2-hydroxypropylphosphine oxide, oleyldimethylphosphine oxide, 2-hydroxydodecyldimethylphosphine oxide.
6. Long chain dialkyl sulfoxides containing one short chain alkyl or hydroxy alkyl radical of 1 to about 3 carbon atoms (usually methyl) and one long hydrophobic chain which contain alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxy alkyl, or keto alkyl radicals containing from about 8 to about 20 carbon atoms, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties and from 0 to 1 glyceryl moiety. Examples include: octadecyl methyl sulfoxide, 2-ketotridecyl methyl sulfoxide, 3,6,9-trioxaoctadecyl 2-hydroxyethyl sulfoxide, dodecyl methyl sulfoxide, oleyl 3-hydroxypropyl sulfoxide, tetradecyl methyl sulfoxide, 3-methoxytridecylmethyl sulfoxide, 3-hydroxytridecyl methyl sulfoxide, 3-hydroxy-4-dodecoxybutyl methyl sulfoxide.
Although not necessary, other surfactants may be present in the composition. Examples of these surfactants include zwitterionic surfactants which can be exemplified by those which can be broadly described as derivatives of aliphatic quaternary ammonium, phosphonium, and sulfonium compounds in which the aliphatic radicals can be straight chain or branched and wherein one of the aliphatic substituents contains from about 8 to 18 carbon atoms and one contains an anionic water-solubilizing group, e.g., carboxy, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, or phosphonate. A general formula for these compounds is: 
wherein R2 contains an alkyl, alkenyl, or hydroxy alkyl radical of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties and from 0 to 1 glyceryl moiety; Y is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, phosphorus and sulfur atoms; R3 is an alkyl or monohydroxyalkyl group containing 1 to about 3 carbon atoms; X is 1 when Y is a sulfur atom and 2 when Y is a nitrogen or phosphorus atom, R4 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene of from 0 to about 4 carbon atoms and Z is a radical selected from the group consisting of carboxylate, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphonate, and phosphate groups.
Examples include: 4-[N,N-di(2-hydroxyethyl)-N-octadecylammonio]-butane-1-carboxylate; and 5-[S-3-hydroxypropyl-S-hexadecylsulfonio]-3 hydroxypentane-1-sulfate.
Examples of amphoteric surfactants which can be used in the compositions of the present invention are those which can be broadly described as derivatives of aliphatic secondary and tertiary amines in which the aliphatic radical can be straight chain or branched and wherein one of the aliphatic substituents contains from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and one contains an anionic water solubilizing group, e.g., carboxy, sulfonate, sulfate, phosphate, or phosphonate. Examples of compounds falling within this definition are sodium 3-dodecylaminopropionate, sodium 3-dodecylaminopropane sulfonate, N-alkyltaurines, such as the one prepared by reacting dodecylamine with sodium isethionate according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,072. N-higher alkyl aspartic acids, such as those produced according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,091, and the products sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cMiranolxe2x80x9d and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,378. Other amphoterics such as betaines and amphoacetates are also useful in the present composition.
Examples of betaines useful herein include the high alkyl betaines such as coco dimethyl carboxymethyl betaine, lauryl dimethyl betaine, lauryl dimethyl alpha-carboxyethyl betaine, cetyl dimethyl carboxymethyl betaine, lauryl bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)carboxy methyl betaine, stearyl bis-(2-hydroxypropyl) carboxymethyl betaine, oleyl dimethyl gamma-carboxypropyl betaine, lauryl bis-(2-hydroxypropyl) alpha-carboxyethyl betaine etc. The sulfobetaines may be represented by coco dimethyl sulfopropyl betaine, stearyl dimethyl sulfopropyl betaine, amido betaines, amidosulfobetaines, and the like.
An example of amphoacetate is alkali metal alkyl amphoacetate.
Many cationic surfactants are known to the art. By way of example, the following may be mentioned:
stearyldimethylbenzyl ammonium chloride;
dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride;
nonylbenzylethyldimethyl ammonium nitrate;
tetradecylpyridinium bromide;
laurylpyridinium chloride;
ucetylpyridinium chloride;
laurylpyridinium chloride;
laurylisoquinolium bromide;
ditallow(Hydrogenated)dimethyl ammonium chloride;
dilauryidimethyl ammonium chloride; and
stearalkonium chloride.
Additional cationic surfactants are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,543, see column 4, lines 58 and column 5, lines 1-42, incorporated herein by references. Also see CTFA Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary, 4th Edition 1991, pages 509-514 for various long chain alkyl cationic surfactants; incorporated herein by references.
Cationic Polymer
A second critical component of the subject invention is use of cationic polymer. It is use of cationic polymer, particularly when amounts of sunscreen in excess of their solubility limit in the surfactant system carrying them are used, which is believed to lead to enhanced deposition of sunscreen as well as enhanced SPF.
Various cationic polymers may be used. Examples of cationic polymers include the cationic cellulose ethers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,616 and 4,272,515 and which are available commercially from Union Carbide Corp. under the trademark POLYMER JR. Other suitable materials are the cationic polygalactomannan gum derivatives described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,494 which are commercially available under the trademark JAGUAR from Celanese-Stein Hall. An example of a suitable material is the hydroxypropyltrimethylammonium derivative of guar gum of the formula: 
where G represents guar gum. Such a material is available under the name JAGUAR C-13-S. This material also has the CTFA designation Guar Hydroxypropyltrimonnium Chloride. In JAGUAR C-13-S the degree of substitution of the cationic groups is about 0.13. Another possible material is that known as JAGUAR C-17 which is similar to JAGUAR C-13-S but has a higher degree of substitution of cationic groups of about 0.25-0.31. A further example of a guar derivative is the hydroxypropylated cationic guar derivative known as JAGUAR C-16 which as well as containing the above cationic quaternary ammonium groups also contain hydroxypropyl (xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH3) substituent groups. In JAGUAR C-16 the degree of substitution of the cationic groups is 0.11-0.16 and the moles of substitution of hydroxypropyl groups is 0.8-1.1.
Other cationic polymers include cationic polyamide polymers such as the low molecular weight adipic acid/diethylene-triaminepolyamide and the copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with dimethyl sulphate (Gafquat 744, GAF Corporation) described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,310; the graft cationic copolymer containing N-vinylpyrrolidone, dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and polyethylene glycol described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,301; mineral acid salts of the amino-alkyl esters of homo- and copolymers of unsaturated carboxylic acids having from 3 to 5 carbon atoms described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,256; and the polymers of esterified starch described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,911.
The high molecular weight cationic polymers are sold under the trademark MERQUAT by Merck and Co., Inc. Representative polymers include Merquat 100, a highly charged cationic dimethyidiallylammonium chloride homopolymer, and Merquat(trademark) 550, a highly charged cationic copolymer prepared with dimethyidiallylammonium chloride and acrylamide. These materials are designated in the CTFA dictionary as Quaternium-40 and Quaternium-41, respectively.
Especially preferred cationic polymers include the Jaguar type polymers noted above.
The cationic polymers should be 0.5 to 5% wt. parts, preferably 1 to 3%.
Sunscreen
Suitable sunscreen agents which may be used are disclosed for example in Segarin et al., chapter VIII, pages 189 of Cosmetics Science and Technology.
Specific suitable sunscreening agents include, for example: p-Aminobenzoic acid, its salts and its derivatives (ethyl, isobutyl, glyceryl esters; p-dimethylaminobenzoic acid); Anthranilates (i.e., o-aminobenzoates; methyl, menthyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, linalyl, terpinyl, and cyclohexenyl esters); Salicylates (amyl, phenyl, benzyl, menthyl, glyceryl, and dipropylene glycol esters); Cinnamic acid derivatives (methyl and benzyl esters, alpha-phenyl cinnamonitrile; butyl cinnamoyl pyruvate); Dihydroxycinnamic acid derivatives (umbelliferone, methylumbelliferone, methylacetoumbelliferone); Trihydroxycinnamic acid derivatives (esculetin, methylesculetin, daphnetin, and the glucosides, esculin and daphnin); Hydrocarbons (diphenylbutadiene, stilbene); Dibenzalacetone and benzalacetophenone; Naphtholsulfonates (sodium salts of 2-naphthol-3,3-disulfonic and of 2-naphthol-6,8-disulfonic acids); Dihydroxynaphthoic acid and its salts; o- and p-Hydroxybiphenyldisulfonates; Coumarin derivatives (7-hydroxy, 7-methyl, 3-phenyl); Diazoles (2-acetyl-3-bromoindazole, phenyl benzoxazole, methyl naphthoxalole, various aryl benzothiazoles); Quinine salts (bisulfate, sulfate, chloride, oleate, and tannate); quinoline derivatives (8-hydroxyquinoline salts, 2-phenylquinoline); Hydroxy-or methoxy substituted benzophenones; Uric and vilouric acids; Tannnic acid and its derivatives (e.g., hexaethylether); (Butyl carbityl) (6-propyl piperonyl) ether; Hydroquinone; Benzophenones (Oxybenzene, Sulisobenzone, Dioxybenzone, Benzoresorcinol, 2,2xe2x80x2,4,4xe2x80x2-Tetrahydroxybenzophenone, 2,2xe2x80x2-Dihydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzophenone, Octabenzone; 4-Isopropyhldibenzoylmethane; Butylmethoxydibenzoylmethane; Etocrylene; and 4-isopropyl-di-benzoylmethane.
Of these, Octylmethoxycinnamate (2 ethyl hexyl methoxycinnamate), Avobenzone (4-tert-Butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane), Benzophenone-3 (2-Hydroxy-4-Methoxybenzophenone), Octyl dimethyl p-aminobenzoic acid, 2,2-di-hydroxy-4-Methoxybenzophenone, ethyl-4-[bis(hydroxypropyl)]aminobenzoate, Octocrylene (2-Ethylhexyl 2-Cyano-3,3-Diphenylacrylate), Octyl Salicylate (2-Ethylhexyl Salicylate), glyceryl aminobenzoate, 3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexylsalicylate, methyl anthranalite, p-dimethylaminobenzoic acid or aminobenzoate, 2-ethyl hexyl p-dimethyl aminobenzoate, 2-phenyl benzimidazole-5-sulfonic acid and mixtures of these compounds are particularly useful.
Preferred Sunscreens useful in the compositions of the present invention are Octylmethoxycinnamate (ethyl hexyl methoxycinnamate), also known as Parsol MCX or Univol, Octocrylene (2-Ethylhexyl 2-Cyano-3,3-Diphenylacrylate), Octyl Salicylate (2-Ethylhexyl Salicylate), Benzophenone-3 (2-Hydroxy-4-Methoxybenzophenone), and Avobenzone (4-tert-Butyl-4xe2x80x2-methoxydibenzoylmethane).
The sunscreen or mixture should be used at 1% to 35 wt. parts of the composition, preferably 3 to 30 wt. parts, more preferably 5 to 25 wt. %.
The combination of sunscreen should be chosen, however, such that the amount of sunscreen(s) is above the solubility limit of the sunscreen component in the surfactant system in which the sunscreen(s) is used. For example, if a sunscreen has a solubility limit of 3% in a surfactant mixture, there must be more than 3% of such sunscreen in the composition.
The sunscreen should further be used in an amount sufficient to provide SPF at least 2, preferably at least 2.5, more preferably at least 3.0.
SPF is a commonly used measure of photo protection of a sunscreen against erythema. This number is derived from another parameter, the minimal erythemal dose (MED). MED is defined as the xe2x80x9cleast exposure dose at a specified wavelength that will elicit a delayed erythema response.xe2x80x9d The MED indicates the amount of energy irradiating the skin and the responsiveness of the skin to the radiation. The SPF of a particular photo protector is obtained by dividing the MED of protected skin by the MED of unprotected skin. The higher the SPF, the more effective the agent in preventing sunburn. The SPF value tells how many times longer a person can stay in the sun person will experience 1 MED. For example, utilizing a sunscreen with an SPF of 6 will allow an individual to stay in the sun six times longer before receiving 1 MED. As the SPF value of a sunscreen increases, the less chance exists for development of tanning of the skin. Typically, commercially available sunscreening products have SPF values ranging from about 2 to 45.
The value of at least 2 is determined using method described in protocol of the application.
Together the amount of sunscreen and amount of cationic polymer must be sufficient such that there is deposition of at least 10 xcexcg/cm2.
Compositions of the invention must also be able to provide foam height of at least 70 ml, preferably 80-1000 ml, more preferably at least 110 ml, more preferably greater than 200 ml and more preferably more than 250 ml using the funnel test described in the protocol.
Finally, compositions of the invention are opaque as defined above.
It should be understood that variables may vary depending on exact compositions. Thus, compositions with more cationic (e.g., 1% or more) will tend to have higher deposition or those with specific polymer may deposit better than others. Also, the higher level of sunscreen, the greater the tendency that more of it will be above the solubility of surfactant system in which it is used and thus will deposit better. All these factors should be taken into account when designing optimal compositions.
Compositions of the invention may be shampoos, shower gel, handwash, face and body wash or other similar types of compositions. Generally, they will comprise at least 30% parts weight, preferably 35-90% water. Viscosity of compositions may range from 10,000 to 300,000 using a T-bar Spindle A at 0.5 rpm (about 25xc2x0 C.) or 500-30,000 cps using Brookfield Spindle 5 at 20 rpm (about 25xc2x0 C.).
Optionals
The present invention provides compositions may utilize about 1.0% to 15% by wt., preferably 1 to 10% by wt. of a structuring agent which works in the compositions to form a lamellar phase.
Where the composition is not lamellar structured and enhanced particle suspension is desired, it is usually necessary to add external structurants such as carbomers (e.g., cross-linked polyacrylate such as Carbopol(R)) and clays.
Lamellar structurant may include fatty acid such as lauric acid, isostearic acid, oleic acid or ester derivative thereof; and/or unsaturated and/or branched long chain liquid alcohol or ether derivatives thereof.
Examples of alcohols include oleyl alcohol and isostearyl alcohol. Examples of ether derivatives include isosteareth or oleth carboxylic acid; or isosteareth or oleth alcohol.
The structurant may also be trihydroxystearin.
The invention may also comprise oil/emollient particles.
Various classes of oils are set forth below.
Vegetable oils: Arachis oil, castor oil, cocoa butter, coconut oil, corn oil, cotton seed oil, olive oil, palm kernel oil, rapeseed oil, safflower seed oil, sesame seed oil and soybean oil, and avocado oil.
Esters: Butyl myristate, cetyl palmitate, decyloleate, glyceryl laurate, glyceryl ricinoleate, glyceryl stearate, glyceryl isostearate, hexyl laurate, isobutyl palmitate, isocetyl stearate, isopropyl isostearate, isopropyl laurate, isopropyl linoleate, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, isopropyl stearate, propylene glycol monolaurate, propylene glycol ricinoleate, propylene glycol stearate, and propylene glycol isostearate.
Animal Fats: Acetylated lanolin alcohols, lanolin, lard, mink oil and tallow.
Fatty acids and alcohols: Behenic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenyl alcohol, cetyl alcohol, eicosanyl alcohol and isocetyl alcohol.
Other examples of oil/emollients include aloe vera, mineral oil, petrolatum, silicone oil such as dimethyl polysiloxane, lauryl and myristyl lactate.
The emollient/oil is generally used in an amount from about 1 to 50%, preferably 1 to 30% by wt. of the composition.
In addition, the compositions of the invention may include optional ingredients as follows:
Organic solvents, such as ethanol; auxiliary thickeners, such as carboxymethylcellulose, magnesium aluminum silicate, hydroxyethylcellulose, methylcellulose, carbopols, glucamides, or Antil(R) from Rhone Poulenc; perfumes; sequestering agents, such as tetrasodium ethylenediaminetetraacetate (EDTA), EHDP or mixtures in an amount of 0.01 to 1%, preferably 0.01 to 0.05%; and coloring agents, opacifiers and pearlizers such as zinc stearate, magnesium stearate, TiO2, EGMS (ethylene glycol monostearate) or Lytron 621 (Styrene/Acrylate copolymer); all of which are useful in enhancing the appearance or cosmetic properties of the product.
The compositions may further comprise antimicrobials such as 2-hydroxy-4,2xe2x80x24xe2x80x2 trichlorodiphenylether (DP300); preservatives such as dimethyloldimethylhydantoin (Glydant XL1000), parabens, sorbic acid etc.
The compositions may also comprise coconut acyl mono- or diethanol amides as suds boosters, and strongly ionizing salts such as sodium chloride and sodium sulfate may also be used to advantage.
Antioxidants such as, for example, butylated hydroxytoluene (BHT) and Vitamin A, C and E or their derivatives may be used advantageously in amounts of about 0.01% or higher if appropriate.
Polyethylene glycols which may be used include:
Thickeners which may be used include Amerchol Polymer HM 1500 (Nonoxynyl Hydroethyl Cellulose); Glucam DOE 120 (PEG 120 Methyl Glucose Dioleate); Rewoderm(R) (PEG modified glyceryl cocoate, palmate or tallowate) from Rewo Chemicals; Antil(R) 141 (from Goldschmidt).
Another optional ingredient which may be added are the deflocculating polymers such as are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,576 to Montague, hereby incorporated by reference.
Another ingredient which may be included are exfoliants such as polyoxyethylene beads, walnut sheets and apricot seeds.
Another preferred ingredient is a crystallization suppressant or control agent which is used to suppress individual or mixtures of sunscreen ingredients from crystallizing out of solution. This may lead to reduced deposition. These suppression agents include, for example, organic esters such as C10-C24, preferably C12-C15 alkyl benzoate among others. Other examples include Bernel PCM from Bernel, and Elefac 205 from Bernel. Specific sunscreen(s) are more resistant to crystallization than others, e.g., butyl octyl salicylate.
Except in the operating and comparative examples, or where otherwise explicitly indicated, all numbers in this description indicating amounts or ratios of materials or conditions or reaction, physical properties of materials and/or use are to be understood as modified by the word xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d.
Where used in the specification, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is intended to include the presence of stated features, integers, steps, components, but not to preclude the presence or addition of one or more features, integers, steps, components or groups thereof.
The following examples are intended to further illustrate the invention and are not intended to limit the invention in any way.
Unless indicated otherwise, all percentages are intended to be percentages by weight.